


It’ll be alright

by meirkuna



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Relationships, One-Sided Relationship, extremely ooc, nothing but sadness for dong dong :(, there’s a lot of commas I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirkuna/pseuds/meirkuna
Summary: Everything’s alright again when Donghyuk comforts Bobby after his break up, but then again not because he’s kind of sorta in love with him. And Bobby kinda sorta has a boyfriend.





	It’ll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> all these bobdong fics because of songs :pp anyways I got inspiration because of the song Be Alright while I was writing another bobdong fic and I thought writing this would be perfect for a Kangsong fic but then I knew I was gonna feel bad if I didn’t write it about bobdong(it fits anyways)so! here! We! Go!
> 
> I! Also! Didn’t! Check! For! Spelling! Mistakes! Because! Who! Has! Time! (lmao that’s so fun)
> 
> Please don’t mind how ooc they are because like ion know man just s o f t

When Donghyuk goes to open the door, he already knows exactly who it is. There's no one else that would come around his place at 3 in the morning like him. He opens the front door, and as expected, Bobby is standing there. He flings himself onto Donghyuk and he cries. "Another break up?" Donghyuk asks, trying to hold back the urge to roll his eyes and the sarcastic tone dripping from his tone. Bobby nods his head yes, sniffing and hiccuping and crying. Gosh Bobby can cry when the time calls for it. 

"He said he had feelings for someone else. Am I really that horrible?" Bobby flicks his eyes up to look at Donghyuk. There are tears dripping down his cheeks that Donghyuk wipes away without hesitation. 

"No, no, no. There's nothing wrong with you Bobby. You're everything and more and if he didn't see you as anything but perfect, he's missing out." Bobby nods his head, holding Donghyuk in a way that makes his heart flutter. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, willing the feeling to go away. "C'mon let's sit. Want something to drink?" Bobby shakes his head no, and drags himself to the couch in the living room. Donghyuk shuts the door and goes into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Bobby. "Here," He says, handing him a bottle of water. "Drink some at least?" He asks when Bobby turns on his side, rejecting the drink. 

Bobby doesn't respond and so Donghyuk tells him to get up. "What?" He croaks, turning his head to look at Donghyuk. 

"Get up for a sec," Bobby groggily gets out of the couch and stands up, rubbing his eyes and wiping stray tears away. Donghyuk gets into the couch and fixes the blanket over him. When he's done he lifts it up, and motions for Bobby to join him. It's always been a thing for them to cuddle, with Donghyuk being affectionate and all. He found that Bobby likes to be held the most when he was sad and in need of comforting. Since Donghyuk isn't the best with words in that sense, he provides warmth and security, support and love with just holding him. Bobby climbs in, laying his head in the crook of Donghyuk's arms. He nuzzles into Donghyuk's side, wrapping an arm around him. Donghyuk holds him close, secure, and then Bobby cries some more. 

By now, Donghyuk has been used to Bobby coming here crying, upset because of another break up, but he's never gotten used to Bobby being this close since he started developing feelings for him. They came naturally, the more Donghyuk spent time with Bobby, the more the feelings grew. He doesn't remember exactly when they feelings started happening, but one day he woke up in the middle of the night smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. The smiles soon faded and then he realized, "I have feelings for Bobby." Donghyuk thought it would make him weird around Bobby like how characters in his books or movies act. But Donghyuk was the same. The only problem was that he had feelings for Bobby, and Bobby definitely didn't have feelings for him.

Donghyuk stares at the motion on the Tv, not at all paying attention as he plays with Bobby's hair. It pulls him to sleep, and Donghyuk stares at him for a bit, admiring him. "Why would anyone want to hurt you Jiwon?" he sighs, pushing the hair away from his face. 

"I don't know," Bobby responds, making Donghyuk smile.

"Sleep," He whispers, twirling a strand with his finger. Bobby falls asleep shortly after. 

<><><>

Donghyuk guess the guy Bobby was in a relationship wasn't exactly special because in just a few weeks Bobby was already blabbering on and on about this guys who's supposedly into music like him. "He's super cool I swear," Bobby exclaims, taking a sip from Donghyuk's milk shake.

"That's cool," Donghyuk says feigning interest. "He must be really nice." After awhile of hearing about all of the guys Bobby thought were cute or interesting it got boring pretty quick. 

"Is there someone you're interested in?" Bobby asks, turning his head slightly. Donghyuk turns bright pink, his face getting hot. He's heard this question a million times, and his reaction is always the same.

"Nope, no one," He says timidly, taking a sip of the water he ordered with the milkshake and shoving fries into his mouth. 

"Sure there isn't," Bobby says smirking. Now he wasn't going to give up until Donghyuk told him everything about this person. "Tell me about them?" He asks, eyes full of curiosity. 

"Honestly Bobby, there's no one. I promise. You're the only one for me," he coos, puckering his lips and making kissy noises at Bobby. 

"Yeah yeah, you'll tell me soon. I'll make sure of it." Bobby says, and then Donghyuk switches the topic in hopes that Bobby would forget about his slip up.

Bobby, unfortunately, doesn't relent on grilling Donghyuk about who this person is. "If they make you blush without me even saying their name they must be special," he muses tapping his pen on the desk. Donghyuk accompanied him to his studio, even helped decorate it a little before letting him work alone while sitting in the corner of the room. From time to time he asked Bobby how he was doing, just to check up on him, and now that it was 1 am, he was taking a break. Of course he used to the time he has free to ask Donghyuk about who this "secret person" was.

"I'm telling you Bobby, you're the only one for me," Donghyuk says. It's become the most frequent answer to Bobby's questions. Although, Bobby only laughs. He thinks of it as a joke, and it hurts Donghyuk a little because he means it. He means that Bobby is the only one for him because he's the only one he wants. Bobby doesn't need to know that though.

"You say that all the time Donghyuk but what happens when I get a boyfriend or get married? Will I still be the only one for you?" Donghyuk doesn't even like to think about Bobby growing apart from him, so he ignores the question and starts tapping away on his phone. "I can't be only yours forever," Bobby sighs, going back to work. 

_"You can."_

 

<><><>

 

Donghyuk waits for Bobby at the plaza of the mall. His patience is running low and the smell of cheese and pretzels is slowly luring him away. From behind, Bobby jumps on him, making him tumble forwards. "Dammit Bobby," He says, words slightly choked. "You're killing me," he groans, bending his back to put Bobby back on the ground.

“S’up D.K" he beams, ruffling his hair. 

"Ew, stop," Donghyuk says, cringing. He fixes his hair, and slowly tilts his head up as a shadow obscures the light coming from the ceiling. "Who's this?" Donghyuk asks, rudely pointing to the person standing in front of him. Although he doesn't mean to be rude. The guys has a chiseled face, small lips and a pointy nose. He's got messy brown hair and is the same height as Bobby, if only a little taller.

"Hi," He says, eyes turning up as he smiles. Donghyuk smiles too, just to be polite.

"This is Junhoe, Donghyuk say hi," Bobby says, poking his cheek. 

"Hi," He says rather mechanically. For the sake of Bobby, and the fact that Donghyuk can see he's head over heels for this guy, Donghyuk tries to get along with him. It sucks, because he tried hard to not like him. He's just so likeable! And perfect for Bobby too! They shop for a bit, and have fun trying things on and buying stuff(almost getting kicked out of a store too) and then chilling out at the food court when Bobby started to complain about his feet hurting. Junhoe is only with them for a bit, and then leaves because he had to do something else later today.

"It was nice getting to know you," He says all smiley towards Donghyuk. Ugh it makes him sick. "Bye Bobby," He says sweetly. Bobby chokes on an ice cube, which is what he gets for chewing ice, and waves good bye as he coughs uncontrollably. He sighs when he's okay again, taking a long drink of water. 

"That wasn't attractive," Donghyuk says while playing with the straw of his milk tea. 

"Whatever," Bobby laughs, making water come out of his nose. Donghyuk squeals, which earns them looks from around the food court, and then throws a balled up napkin at him. "How was he?" Bobby asks genuinely, stars in his eyes at he looks at Donghyuk. He suddenly feels warm, and takes an extra long sip of the milk tea as an attempt to cook himself down. Bobby always has stars in his eyes, mainly because he's happy or gets excited. No matter how many times he's looked at Donghyuk like that it'll never _not_ bring warmth to his cheeks. 

"Honestly?" Donghyuk asks, and immediately the light diminishes from Bobby's eyes. 

"Yes honestly! Do you like him? I want my friends to like who I like too." Bobby starts to crunch on another ice cube. 

"Honestly, he's like perfect for you," Donghyuk says, hoping his voice doesn't sound strained. It was hard to say that, because it's _actually_ true. "You guys complete each other, and I can see he really likes you too," Bobby sighs of relief, eyes twinkling once more. 

"That's good then," he smiles,

"Yeah,"

<><><>

Donghyuk doesn't feel _that_ sad when Bobby calls him one day and says that he and Junhoe just got together. "I'm so happy for you!" He had said with so much happiness in his voice that it hurt. "That's amazing," 

"It really is," Bobby sighed dreamily. 

"H-hey you kinda called when I was in the middle of something," Donghyuk says. He doesn't really feel like talking. 

"Oh sorry dong dong. Continue working, or doing whatever it is you were doing. Bye~" When Bobby hangs up Donghyuk sets down the paint brush in his hands. He didn't have motivation to finish the piece he was currently working on anymore. Donghyuk lays down on his bed, staring up st the ceiling. Does he even have any right to be sad? Or feel a little jealous? He had told Bobby to go for Junhoe. Multiple times. He encouraged him, pretended he was happy for him, and now that Bobby listened to him he was sad? Sitting down and wallowing in his sadness would be terrible, so Donghyuk chooses between going to the studio to dance his heart out and possibly watch himself cry through the mirrors or work out. 

He chooses to work out, sticking to the treadmill most of the time. Running calms him down faster than anything else—besides dancing—and plus building up stamina is easier. Donghyuk runs and runs and runs, loud music blaring in his ears to distract him from the thoughts jumbled in his head. He puts the volume up as loud as he can so he can’t hear himself think, and after a solid 30 minutes of straight up running his phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He looks at the ID, and notices that it's Chanwoo. He probably heard. He slows the machine down to a walk, and he answers the call. 

"You okay?" Chanwoo asks, voice full of concern. Donghyuk brings himself to laugh, albeit painfully.

“What do you mean?” He asks, exhaling deeply.

“You’re such a dummy Donghyuk,” Chanwoo sighs. His tone is light and airy, and he sounds slightly sick. “I mean are you okay? Bobby told me about him and Junhoe and while I’m happy for him I thought about you.” There’s a pang in Donghyuk’s heart, and he stops the treadmill all together. Chanwoo was the only one who really knew about how Donghyuk actually felt. He was the only he could trust after all. (Yunhyeong can't keep secrets at all and Bobby would've found out the same day Yunhyeong was told)

"Yeah, I guess. Kinda." Donghyuk says, staring at the black underneath his feet.

"Don't lie," Chanwoo laughs, short and brisk.

"Am I a bad person? Because I think I'm a bad person." Donghyuk suddenly gets teary. Blinking makes the tears fall hot and heavy on his face and he wipes them away. The fluorescent lights make him feel like he’s on stage for the world to see, insecure, and he wants to hide. Although the gym is almost completely empty, which is rare for this time of night, Donghyuk feels like everyone is watching. 

“What—why? D.K you aren’t a—“

“Chanu you don’t understand. I’m over here sad that he’s happy. With someone that isn’t me. I should be happy regardless. I’m his best friend! What kind of best friend am I if I wish he was single forever, if he was only mine and mine alone? I want to be the only one and that is selfish and I am being selfish and therefore I am being a bad best friend.” Chanwoo goes silent on the other line, and Donghyuk just now realized that he’s practically on the verge of sobbing.

“You never told him,” Chanwoo says, voice a mere whisper. 

“How can I?!” What if their friendship was ruined? “I can’t jeopardize something like that,” His relationship with Bobby is really something special. They were friends before Donghyuk caught feelings, and they should stay exactly like that. 

“You never said anything! You gave up and that was it! What if he had feelings for you too?!” Chanwoo is almost yelling, which fuels the tears coming from Donghyuk’s eyes. God he can’t stop crying.

“As if!”

“He did!” Chanwoo counters, and Donghyuk feels the wind being knocked out of him. 

“Huh?” 

“He did.” Chanwoo whispers. “There was that long period of time where he was single before being with that one guy before Junhoe, you remember?” Donghyuk’s nods before remembering that Chanwoo can’t see him. 

“Yeah, yunbin”

“He was single because he had a crush on you, he turned Yunbin down because of you,” Donghyuk snorts. This doesn’t make any sense.

“He dated Yunbin though,”

“Only because he thought you didn’t like—,” Donghyuk hangs up before Chanwoo can finish his sentence and he grabs his gym bag and water bottle before sprinting out to his car. He’s burning on the inside, a fire rumbling inside his tummy. He feels sick and nauseous and the tears flowing down his cheeks won’t stop. What does this even mean? The information Donghyuk was getting seemed fake, like a realistic piece of hope that just wouldn’t be true for Donghyuk. He hates how it seems like good things happen to only everyone else. He finds himself driving to Bobby’s house, and he frantically knocks on the door. The scene reminds him of how it’s usually Bobby knocking on his door like this, and now it’s him. 

“Donghyuk?” Donghyuk launches himself onto Bobby, the masses of tears he had tried to hold back flowing freely. He cries in Bobby’s arms as he tries to console him, telling him everything will be alright. Donghyuk hates hearing that the most. “What’s going on you okay?” Bobby asks once he’s finally settled down. They are currently sitting on the couch watching Tv. Donghyuk tries to forget to that Bobby is holding him close, and delicately like he could break, much like he he holds him. 

“I’m,” he sniffs, rubbing his already red and tired eyes. “Just peachy,” he pulls on the brightest smile he can, and Bobby pokes one of his cheeks gently. 

“I’m sure you are,” Bobby smiles sadly, poking Donghyuk’s cheeks again. “If you ever need s shoulder to cry on I’m here. I always lean on you, so you can lean on me now too.” Bobby says, running a hair through Donghyuk’s hair. Donghyuk leans on him without any hesitation. He feels slightly guilty though. Is this wrong? Is it wrong that he’s basically using Bobby right now as his own personal comfort? To cover up the fact that these tears are for him and because of him? 

“I’ll lean on you from now on then,” Donghyuk replies, poking Bobby’s cheek back. They watch movies and whatever comes in Tv, and Donghyuk is surprised that Bobby hasn’t asked him the reason why yet. For that he’s grateful. In the dark of the living room, and the soft blue hues coming from the Tv, Bobby looks especially soft. There are no more tired or worried lines on his face, and the bags underneath his eyes have been reduced tremendously. The glow on his face makes him look prettier than usual, and Donghyuk’s heart stop upon gazing at him. 

“Is there something on my face?” Bobby laughs jokingly. 

“Did you have a crush on me?” Donghyuk asks, waisting no time to be bleak. “At some point?” Bobby laughs again, hand coming up to hide his smile from Donghyuk. 

“Where’s this coming from?” He questions, eyes crinkled in his smile. 

“Chanwoo told me that before you dated Yunbin you had a crush on me..”

“Does that have anything to do with why you were crying?” Donghyuk shakes his head no. “That’s good. You crying because of me wouldn’t make me feel very good,” Donghyuk wants to cry. There’s this fleeting feeling in his chest, almost as if he can’t breathe, yet he can at the same time. Like half of him his breaking down or there’s this giant, big, gaping hole in his chest. Right where his heart is supposed to be. Maybe his stomach too because he’s absolutely starving but not hungry at the same time.

“Why would I cry I over you?” Donghyuk brings himself to laugh.

“Beats me. And to answer tou earlier question yeah, I did. But I think at that time you said you weren’t ready for a relationship so I kinda backed away. And then I found Yunbin. There’s not much to it,” Bobby laughs, looking at Donghyuk. His vision is glued to the Tv. “Why do you ask?” Donghyuk’s prolonged silence must say something, because Bobby makes this satisfied sound as if his question was answered, and he leans back against the sofa. “Do you like me? Donghyuk suddenly feels like he can’t breathe, and tears start to blur his vision already. He didn’t know how close he was to crying. There’s another prolonged silence between them, and soon enough Donghyuk breaks. He’s sobbing uncontrollably into his hands and Bobby jumps to hug him, comfort him, make him feel better. 

“I’m sorry,” Bobby says loudly. Donghyuk doesn’t know what he was thinking. He didn’t come to let Bobby know his secret, he didn’t come to cry more than once, yet here he was. Doing the things he didn’t want to happen. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. If I knew you liked me too—“

“Wasn’t it obvious? I say that you’re the only for me, so seriously. Did I not sound serious? Did it now seem like the truth?” Donghyuk suddenly feels mad at himself.

“Wasn’t I obvious?” Bobby counters. Donghyuk’s loud nature almost makes him jump up. 

“No Bobby you fucking weren’t because maybe then I would’ve known,” Donghyuk says calmly, flicking his eyes back to the Tv screen. 

“I guess I wasn’t then,” Bobby says, eyes flicking to watch the tv too.

“I guess so,” Donghyuk says sadly. 

“I think I loved you. A lot back then. I still love you, but it’s not like how I used to,” Bobby says, his eyes are misty too. Donghyuk wonders for what.

“I get the feeling,” Donghyuk says, although he doesn’t know.

They watch Tv in silence, and eventually Donghyuk falls asleep in Bobby’s arms.It’s probably from all the crying he’s done, so Bobby decides to grab the throw blanket and throw it over them, and he too falls asleep, fingers laced within Donghyuk’s. In the morning he feels obligated to make breakfast for them, but Donghyuk is long gone. There’s a twinge of worry in him, so he calls, and Donghyuk doesn’t pick up.

He doesn’t pick up for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I hate the ending I might have a part 2 and also I just really hate open endings because they make me sad and for some reason I burst out crying writing this because I’m soft T - T
> 
> (Did the writing style change halfway through cause it seems different lmao im sorry)


End file.
